


Perfect Execution

by Terath (orphan_account)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Idiots in Love, M/M, OT3, One Shot, Polyamory, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 19:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14143062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Terath
Summary: Just a little fluff piece inspired by a piece of artwork by Diapen on Tumblr, some anon asked for SoRiKai tickles and like...my dream? Anyway, check them out for nice arts I'll link them. Just a nice evening on the beach for the trio. Enjoy! It's a one-shot, but honestly, I could write these three until I'm in the ground, so if anyone has any SoRiKai prompts feel free to send them my way!Diapen.tumblr.comMy own tumblr: Fallinglaughter.tumblr.com





	Perfect Execution

“Riku!” 

 

He lifted his head, and with it, his thoughts from the book he had been reading in the late afternoon sun. His hair was tied back into a ponytail to keep it out of his eyes while he concentrated, after a suggestion from Kairi shortly after the trio had gotten together. Speaking of Kai, it was her voice calling his name. He watched her jog towards him across the beach, her own beautiful red hair fwipping back and forth with her movements, a lazy smile coming to his lips as he lifted a hand to wave. 

 

She flopped down beside him on the shore, basking in the full sunshine as she sighed happily. He was seated just under the bridge that led to their sitting tree, the patchy shade both making it easier to read, and cooling him down. He'd have to be careful not to get sunburn in random patches from the filtered sunlight, but it was comfortable as he lay back again, propped on one elbow, his other hand taking Kairi’s. 

 

“Have you been here all day?” she asked, the lightest teasing note in her voice. His lips twitched upwards again in response.

 

“Well...not  _ all _ day. Just most of it. There's really nowhere better to read, and after all, I knew you'd come see me eventually.” He injected a teasing tone into his words, huffing a little laugh as Kairi swatted him gently. He turned another page. “Have you seen Sora around? I thought for sure I'd have seen him by now.” 

 

Kairi didn't seem too worried. “Oh,” she began airily, “I’m sure he's doing alright. He probably stopped to help someone. And then someone else. And then three more people.” Riku huffed that little laugh again, and nodded.

 

“That sure sounds like him.” He turned another page. “We can always go and rescue him in a little bit if you like? I'm sure he’d appreciate his husband and wife coming to his aid.” 

 

Kairi giggled, whether from amusement, embarrassment, or both, it was hard to tell. “You’re always saying that! We got together like 2 weeks ago. I know we all shared a paopu, but we’re not  _ married _ yet!”

 

He shot her a fake wounded look. “You’re right....what we have is better.” At this he leaned over and kissed her on the nose, a quick peck into a full smile, before he leaned back to his book again. Had he went through 4 more pages?? He sure was tearing through it…

 

They were always welcome in their little island home. After having saved the worlds twice, they were welcome pretty much anywhere, but they couldn't really fit into a normal society and get jobs and stuff anymore. It would have felt a little off, what with all they had been through and seen, but the islands, after everything, still felt like home. So they made their ways, whiling the days away, collecting Munny from The Heartless and Nobodies, rare synthesis materials that they sold for a premium, travelling the worlds...it was as close to a peaceful life as they could get. Riku wouldn't trade it for the worlds. They had assembled their own Gummi Ship just 2 months ago, and since then it had been one great day after another. They were all far too powerful for anything less than, well, Xehanort and his cohorts to threaten them at this point.

 

Kairi tapped away on her phone, probably talking to Wakka about something to do with Blitz. She'd taken a real shine to the sport after her adventures, as a result of becoming so strong as a keyblade wielder. Riku shimmied closer to her, snapping his book shut with a sigh. Kairi looked positively alarmed. “Don’t tell me you're finished already!? You started that yesterday!” 

 

He looked at her with a deadpan expression. “I’ve been reading all day, remember? Besides, it wasn't all that long. The ending was a little lacklustre, but I liked the characters.” He took his hair down, and set the book to the side. He moved in even closer, a little hesitant still, betraying that he too, was still getting used to their new dynamic. Kairi leaned into him, wrapping her other arm around his waist, and squeezing his hand. Together, they watched the sun dip a little lower, silent, and serene.

 

After a little while, though, the silence was broken by a short sigh from Kairi. “Honestly, I wonder what's taking him so long. At this rate, he must have stopped to help everyone on the island!” 

 

She looked around, wondering when he was planning on getting here. Then, she spotted him. Sora, up above them, a little ways back before the bridge, caught her eye, and gave her a huge smile, putting a single finger to his wide grin. Riku, staring at the ocean and absorbed in his thoughts, didn't even notice. Perfect. Time to implement a distraction, whatever Sora had in mind. 

 

Terrible actress though she was, she wouldn't even have to fake what she decided on. Moving onto her knees, she turned to face Riku a little better, and took his other hand as well. “Wherever he is, he’s missing out. After all, who wouldn't wanna spend time with us?” she teased. He smiled, and pulled her closer, in a way that made it so she had to straddle him, sitting on his abdomen as she looked affectionately into his eyes. They searched her own, trusting and secure, the sucker. Sora was moving slowly into position directly above them. 

 

This was it. She moved in for the kill, blushing a little as she did so, and seeing, before she closed her eyes, as he did the same before their lips met, soft and sweet. She really did love this part. She cracked an eye open, and saw Sora using his glide power to soundlessly land right behind Riku, his legs already on either side of the oblivious boy as he sat. He held up three fingers, and began to tick them down. Kairi, for her part closed her eye again, and relished what had been a pretty nice kiss.

 

She knew when Sora started, because Riku began to giggle into her mouth, sounding shocked. She pulled back to watch as Sora ran his tickling fingers up and down their boyfriend’s sides, and relished the sight of him throwing back his head, a little pink in the cheeks, his long hair falling everywhere. “S-Sora!?” he tried to pull his hands to stop Sora’s attack, and sit forward, but to no avail, as Kairi kept a tight hold of his hands. 

 

“Hey, Riku, Kai. How's it going?” He sounded beyond pleased. He wiggled his fingers into the soft places just above Riku’s hips, and went “Ooh!” when the other boy arched his back, yelping.

 

“It’s been pretty nice, just been hanging out, waiting on you mostly. What took you?” Kairi sounded roughly like she was discussing lunch plans. She had a vice grip on Riku’s hands, her position just right for stopping him from sitting up. She gently pushed him so that his back rested in Sora’s lap, and almost felt bad for him.

 

Sora moved to tickling under his arms, and raising his voice slightly to be heard over the screeches, laughs, and “No!”’s, replied, “Ugh I just couldn't get away from my grandma, she was adamant that I take an entire picnic off her, but like, how on earth could I accept so much? She's just too nice! She basically forced me to take it though, so I left it up on the bridge. Thought it was best we share it!” He smiled fondly, as Kairi contemplated the hypocrisy of a statement from Sora about anyone being “Too Nice.” 

 

Riku, meanwhile, was dying. He couldn't wrest his hands from Kairi’s deceptively powerful grip, and he always just lost his strength completely when someone was tickling him, so he couldn't find it in him to throw her off. And so, he laughed. Sora’s hands flitted swiftly over the little gap at the bottom of his jacket, and he screeched. There was a zipping noise, and oh no, Sora had zipped open his top, giving him easy access to his bare stomach. He opened his mouth to protest, and to his horror, he could only produce  _ exceedingly _ cute giggles, according to what Sora was currently saying. He blushed deeper, and tried to twist his body left and right, escape just beyond his impressive reach. 

 

Sora had to admit: his boyfriend was  _ stunning _ , and the abs on display certainly did nothing to dissuade him of this opinion. Kairi began to blush lightly again, as she realised rather rapidly that she was staring right at Riku, suddenly fully aware of  _ where _ she was sitting right at that moment. “Hey, Sora, you take his hands, I want a turn!” She said, in an effort to distract herself. 

 

Sora almost looked put out, but fair was fair. “Okaaaaay. Here,” he said wrapping his arms around the top of Riku’s, holding him in place, “go nuts!” 

 

Riku looked at her, pleading. “W-wait, Kai, please, would I do this to you?” 

 

Kairi laughed brightly. “Given the chance? 100% you would!” She said, before gently skirting over his muscles with her fingertips, like she was playing a piano. His clear giggles, bright and delighted, were just the most pleasant symphonies she could ever have asked for. She began to laugh softly herself, and watched as Sora, his own smile like sunshine, kissed Riku softly on the forehead. She kept going just a little longer before she stopped, letting him catch his breath as she moved off of him, sidling up to rest under his left arm, while Sora released him, and moved to get under his right.  He squeezed them both in gently, his happiness almost palpable. 

 

Sora and Kairi joined hands, and placed them on Riku’s bare chest, feeling as his heartbeat slowly calmed down, his breathing evening out, almost as if he was going to sleep. “I love you both.” He said suddenly, still slightly breathless. “Even if you're evil.” He added, wryly. He felt and heard them both chuckle, and he huffed another of his short laughs when Kairi traced his hip gently with her finger again. “Doooon’t. We’re having a moment!” He whined, exasperation and adoration colouring his tone. She giggled again, and kissed him gently on the neck. He was getting a lot kisses lately, not that he minded. 

 

“We love you too.’ She whispered. They had all said it before, but they meant it more every time. 

 

“And we always will.” Sora affirmed, his head resting on Riku’s shoulder. The only sounds were the waves, the wind, and the quiet breathing of the trio. The sun slipped just a little lower in the sky, like it was tired, and wanted nothing more than to sleep. 

 

Maybe 20 minutes later, Sora breached the peace. “You know, that picnic won't have itself...I don’t suppose you guys are hungry?” He shifted onto one elbow, as he regarded his companions. 

 

Riku, on the cusp of sleep, replied a little thickly, “You know, I kinda am. I haven't eaten since the apple I had this morning. Anything good in there?” 

 

“Well, it's my grandma we’re talking about here. She's packed all of our favourites, of course.” 

 

“YES!” Kairi exclaimed softly. “I would fight you in single combat for one slice of that old lady’s melon bread do you hear me, Sora?” her tone did not sound at all like she was kidding around. 

 

“Geez, I wasn't exactly keeping it from you...there’s plenty to go around!” He stood, and took off, levitating gently upwards and snagging the picnic basket from the bridge above. 

 

“Good, cause as much as I love you, with all of my heart, I am  _ starving  _ for some melon bread right now. I just can't guarantee the safety of anyone standing between me and that bread right now!” She stood up, with the intent of helping him set up the picnic.

 

Sora gasped, pointing behind her. “It’s Xehanort!” Riku shot up instantly, keyblade in hand, as Kairi whirled, summoning her own. “He’s making off with the melon bread!” He was pointing at nothing. 

 

“ **_Sora!_ ** _ ” _ they yelled, as he burst out laughing. He doubled over briefly, before saying “Oh god, your faces-” before he was tackled right onto the sand by an avenging Kairi. His laughter took on a more startled and desperate edge as she started to tickle him, giving him a dose of his own medicine. “Riku! Come and get revenge with me!” 

 

He saw the good humour in it all, but after his treatment earlier, he wasn't feeling particularly merciful. Dinner, he thought, could wait just a little longer. “Get ready Sora! I learned how to do this from the best!”

 

Sora’s laughter filled the evening sky, his good cheer not dampened in the slightest by his well-earned predicament. 


End file.
